Spanish Eyes
by cerenity
Summary: a cute lil songfic featuring the lovely matt and amy using the awsomly cool song Spanish Eyes by Ricky Martin. I hope yall like the story, remember read & review!(pg13 for language)


**okay yall um i promise ill update all my stories but the comp with all my stories crashed and my stories were lost so im super super sorry. but i hope yall like this story. kiss kiss**

Title: Spanish eyes  
  
author: me  
  
rating: pg13 for safety  
  
disclaimer: Ricky martin owns the song and everyone else and the places own their selves  
  
distribution: want it? Ask.  
  
**_I met a girl at the carnival  
  
in Rio de Janeiro.  
  
We danced all night on the boulevard  
  
in doorways we did the tango._**  
  
I woke up to early morning rays, confused as hell until memories of the nights past blew before my eyes. Oh what a night. At first I didn't want to go, and I told the boys no, but now, I'm glad I was drug along. It was exactly one year ago she danced her way into my heart and it was exactly one year ago she disappeared from my touch, until last night.  
  
It was a hot summer day down in Rio de Janerio and the boys wanted to go to one of those cheesy shit carnivals. I said no, but there was no way of getting out of it. Apparently guys aren't allowed to sit in an empty hotel room and wallow after their one and only love leaves them. Well going with the boys was probably the best thing I ever did that summer night last year.  
  
**_I miss her lips  
  
and the way she sashayed her hips  
  
as she shook her shoulders.  
  
I miss the smell of her hair.  
  
I don't care if it takes my whole life to find her  
_**  
I got out of bed and hopped in the shower, letting the pounding of warm water soothe my body as I thought of last night. The same thing that happened last night also happened last year. It must be a damn curse set upon that carnival. God I miss her red luscious lips, and they way her hips moved against mine. The same thing happened last year also. Looks like the guys will have fun with this.....again.  
  
"C'mon man, ya gotta get out and live a little."  
  
"Dude, I just had my fkin heart broken. I'm not going to go to some damn carnival."  
  
"Too bad, cause you are."  
  
And that's how it started. It was about 7:45 at night when we got there and the sun was just about to set down for the night. All in all, it seemed like it was going to be a regular summer night with a lame ass carnival, but no, God no. That night and the carnival had to have been the best things that could happen to me.  
  
**_We were dancing in the summer rain.  
  
We were dancing through the night.  
  
She never said her real name.  
  
So I called her Spanish Eyes,  
  
Spanish Eyes...  
_**  
I finally climbed out of the hotel shower and put some clothes on. It's pretty odd how this could happen two years in a row, on the same summer night, at the same carnival, and end in the same small hotel room. Funny how things work like that. I walked out into the main part of the hotel room and smirked at what I saw in the mirror. Just like last time, there was note written on the mirror in her infamous red lipstick saying she loved last night and she'd see me next year. I silently cursed to myself for letting her go...again. But what made me even more mad is that she signed the letter, "me." I forgot to get her name, once again. It's like every time I was with her, I would get caught up in the way she moved and the way her eyes sparkled, that I forgot about everything else. But I did give her a name, Spanish Eyes. But I wish I knew her real name, that way next time we're dancing in the rain; I can purr her name in her ear.  
  
**_The sun came up  
  
and the girl was gone.  
  
Her masquerade was over.  
  
I searched the streets  
  
drunk with love  
  
but no one seemed to know her.  
_**  
After I washed my letter away, I grabbed my key card and light jacket and left the hotel. I walked the streets of the now abandon carnival in hopes to find something to reassure myself this wasn't a dream, and then there it was. Her red sash. We through it off the minute the rains came and we decided to dance our troubles away. I picked it up as it came tumbling my way and smelt her sweet scent all over it. Oh how I loved my lovely Spanish Eyes. Then I did the exact same thing I did last year. I started to stumble around to ask anyone and everyone I could find on the streets about my Spanish Eyes, but once again, no one knew her. Figured.  
  
**_I miss the touch  
  
of her body so much.  
  
I long for the warmth inside her.  
  
Somewhere in time she will come back to me  
  
and I'll spend my whole life beside her.  
_**  
I looked at my watch and saw it read ten in the morning, which meant I had to end my endless search of love and got a meeting with the one and only Vincent K. McMahon. Now that guy definitely didn't have Spanish eyes.  
  
30 minutes later I found myself waiting for a new member in a new group featuring myself and my brother, to show up. I started to grow impatient and played with the sash in my pocket, before the door clicked opened and the new member walked in.  
  
"Hello, I'm Amy." she said reaching out her hand to me as I turned around, to be met by the most wonderful eyes in the world.  
  
"Spanish Eyes." I whispered.  
  
**_We were dancing in the summer rain.  
  
We were dancing through the night.  
  
She never said her real name.  
  
So I called her Spanish Eyes,  
  
Spanish Eyes..._  
**  
THE END, WHATCHA THINK?


End file.
